Dannyladdin
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Aladdin *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Princess Jasmine *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Genie *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar *Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) as Iago *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Abu *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Sultan *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Rajah *King Julian (Madagascar) as The Peddler *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Gazeem the Thief *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Prince Achmed *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Razoul *Master Oogaway (Kung Fu Panda) as Old Jafar *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Carpet *Tantor (Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Various Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood) as Razoul's Guards *Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) as Woman at the Window *Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan) and Kala (Tarzan) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) and Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls *Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Necklace Man and Woman *Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Fat Ugly Lady *Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as The Two Hungry Children *Gopher and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Omar the Melon Seller *T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) as Pot Seller *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as Nut Seller *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Necklace Seller *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Fish Seller *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Fire Eater *Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Boy Wanting an Apple *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as Farouk the Apple Seller *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as "Laddie" Dog Genie *Thumper (Bambi) as Rabbit Genie *Mushu (Mulan) as Dragon Genie *Bruma, Kairel, and Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Lambs for "Moses Picture" (Cats Don't Dance) as Sheep Genie *Camel in "Animal Jam Session" (Cats Don't Dance) as Camel Abu *Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Horse Abu *Donald Duck as Duck Abu *Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Ostrich Abu *Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) as Turtle Abu *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Car Abu *Friend Owl (Bambi) as Old Man Genie *Fievel (An American Tail) as Little Boy Genie *Groundhog (Bambi 2) as Fat Man Genie *Camels in Parade (Dumbo) as 75 Golden Camels *Little John (Robin Hood) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Leopard Genie *Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) as Goat Genie *Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Harem Genie *Apes (Lady and the Tramp) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Elephants in Parade (Dumbo) as 60 Elephants *Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as Llamas *Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Bears and Lions *Monkey Playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Brass Bands *Tiny Worm and Pachyderm (The Jungle Book 2) as 40 Fakirs *Spotted Cat and Water Rat (The Jungle Book 2) as Cooks and Bakers *Great Cuckoo (The Jungle Book 2) as Birds that "Warble on Key" *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Super-Spy Genie *Sykes (Shark Tale) as Teacher Genie *Ray (The Princess and the Frog) as Table Lamp Genie *Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Bee Genie *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Submarine Genie *Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as One of Flamingos *Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Gigantic Genie *Young Bambi as Rajah as Cub *Wheezy (Toy Story 2) as Toy Abu *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Snake Jafar *Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Cheerleader Genies *Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie Jafar Scene Index: *Dannyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Dannyladdin Part 2-Danny on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Dannyladdin Part 3-Danny's Fights with Prince Tigger *Dannyladdin Part 4-Princess Sawyer's Dream *Dannyladdin Part 5-Bagheera and Shere Khan's Conversation *Dannyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Dannyladdin Part 7-Danny Arrested (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 8-Danny Arrested (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 9-Danny Escapes with an Tortoise *Dannyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Dannyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 14-Bagheera Upbraids Shere Khan *Dannyladdin Part 15-Danny's First Wish *Dannyladdin Part 16-Shere Khan Makes his Movie/"Prince Danny" *Dannyladdin Part 17-Bagheera Rides on Marahute *Dannyladdin Part 18-Danny Argues with Baloo/Danny Goes to Sawyer *Dannyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Dannyladdin Part 20-Danny Almost Spills the Beans/Danny and Sawyer's Kiss *Dannyladdin Part 21-Danny Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Danny's Life *Dannyladdin Part 22-Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Dannyladdin Part 23-Danny's Depression/Jose Steals the Lamp *Dannyladdin Part 24-Rabbit's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan *Dannyladdin Part 25-Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Dannyladdin Part 26-Prince Danny (Reprise) *Dannyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth *Dannyladdin Part 28-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 29-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 30-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 3) *Dannyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Dannyladdin Part 32-End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *The Three Caballeros *Bambi 2 *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Kung Fu Panda 1 *The Rescuers Down Under *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Sword in the Stone *Lady and the Tramp *Mulan 1 *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Dumbo *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *The Princess and the Frog *The Emperor's New Groove *Shark Tale *The Fox and the Hound *Toy Story 2 *Sleeping Beauty Trailer/Transcript: *Dannyladdin Trailer/Transcript Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs